Breathe Me
by Roboferret
Summary: Poems!
1. Chapter 1: Mochizuki x Teshigawara

**I Know, I Know**

His frail arms around my waist

I hunger for his lips, his taste

Kisses me, without complaint

Breathe in his smell of coffee and paint

Fingers tangle in his silky hair

He clutches me hard, but I don't care

That neediness, his vicelike grip

Urges me on, am I going too quick?

So when he asks me to take it slow

I smile and whisper 'I know, I know.'

Kiss me again, this time soft and sweet

We're so close, I can feel his heart beat

Thump thump thump like a bass guitar

Is he afraid this has gone too far?

But I don't need to be worried, he's totally fine

We're together, I'm his and he is mine


	2. Chapter 2: Teshigawara x Kazami

**50 Kazami/Naoya Haikus**

* * *

**1. Strange Eyes (Naoya's POV)**

Why are his eyes so

empty, yet so full of love

they overflow? Strange

**2. Heal Me (Kazami's POV)**

Still cheerful after

death, blood, pain and depression

his smile will heal me

**3. Probably True (Naoya)**

Reckons he knows me

better than I know myself...

it's probably true

**4. Like A Lover (Kazami)**

Together since we

were small, always. I know

him like a lover

**5. Sunset (Naoya)**

"Are you sure?" he takes

my hand and tugs me along

into the sunset

**6. Killing The Dead (Kazami)**

I must kill the dead

so my Naoya won't die

even if I do

**7. Lost Him (Naoya)**

when his eyes went wild

I knew I'd lost him, along

with most of myself

**8. Whole (Kazami)**

I could be wrong, but

I get the feeling this love

is perfect and whole

**9. Us (Naoya)**

I am right about

'us.' Our relationship is

wrong and I love it

**10. In the Rain (Kazami)**

They did not approve

when I kissed him in the rain

intimate, gay. Love!

**11. Careful (Naoya)**

Izumi catches

us holding hands, walking home.

"Careful not to fall."

**12. Chocolate (Kazami)**

perhaps it was a

bit tacky, but I gave him

chocolate today

**13. His Lips (Naoya)**

His lips, like rosebuds

blossom when they are kissed. They

always do, for me.

**14. Normal? (Kazami)**

Is this normal? Can

I love him without guilt? We

will be together

**15. Homework (Naoya)**

It's sweet how he can't

Keep up with me in sports, but

Does all my homework.

**16. Fabric (Kazami)**

Fabric knots in my

Hands, I clutch his shirt like a

Child, Fear eating me

**17. Demons (Naoya)**

I will be strong enough!

I can face all his demons

So he won't have to

**18. Oxygen (Kazami)**

I could breathe his scent

Instead of oxygen, but

I wouldn't live long

**19. Taste (Naoya)**

Tastes like heaven, my

Mouth is watering. He makes

Such good chocolate.

**20. Can't Breathe (Kazami)**

I can't breathe, both when

I am running, and when

He sits beside me

**21. Future (Naoya)**

I can see us in

The future. Living in

The same house, always

**22. Family Daggers (Kazami)**

When I came out, my

Family said things that cut

Like daggers. Broke me

**23. Don't Care (Naoya)**

It wasn't so hard

For me to say 'I'm gay,' cuz

My parents don't care

**24. Finally (Kazami)**

'You'll finally be

Rid of me, Kazami!' What

On Earth does that mean?

**25. I Hoped (Naoya)**

When he went insane

And he was killed, I hoped

He was at peace, now.

**26. Moment (Kazami)**

The moment I died

I didn't give a damn. My

Naoya still lived.

**27. Cat-like (Naoya)**

He's like a slinking

cat! Shifty, cunning. Too bad

I'm a dog person!

**28. Puppy (Kazami)**

He's an excited,

Bounding puppy! But I am

More of a cat guy.

**29. Argument (Naoya)**

The first argument

Was in third grade. 'You stole my

Valentine for Mei!'

**30. Jealousy (Kazami)**

I was nine! It was

Just jealousy. By the way,

I didn't steal it.

**31. Too Bad (Naoya)**

We get strange looks, when

We walk around holding hands

Too bad! Love is love.

**32. Meanings? (Kazami)**

What does 'going out'

Even mean? We don't 'go out.'

But we're 'in love.'

**33. Headphones (Naoya)**

He shares his headphones

with me, but his music is

soft, slow and gentle

**34. Unoriginal (Kazami$**

He likes popular

music, unoriginal

But, to each his own

**35. Absorb (Naoya)**

When his sister died

he cried on my shoulder. I

absorbed all his pain

**36. Numb (Kazami)**

Numbness, spreading

all over me. Only feel

the pain, and your love

**37. All Those (Naoya)**

That couldn't be him!

Kazami would never kill

all those dear to us

**38. Naoya-kun (Kazami)**

I wasn't going

to risk the next death being

my Naoya-kun

**39. So Kazami (Naoya)**

Curled up next to him

on his bedsheets, it was all

so... Kazami, huh?

**40. Little Kitten (Kazami)**

In his lap like a

little kitten in the sun

I though life was good

**41. poetry (Naoya)**

Can't write poetry.

But love is a special

type of poetry

**42. Fly (Kazami)**

The words will dance when

I write about him. Across

the page they will fly.

**43. Reasons (Naoya)**

they nearly didn't

let me take Kazami

dancing, 'coz we're gay

**44. Suits (Kazami)**

he took me to the

school dance. We both wore the best

suits. Annoyed homophobes.

**45. Real (Naoya)**

His hands shake when we

dance a slow song like a real

couple. We are real.

**46. So In Love (Kazami)**

so in love because

if I can't hear your heartbeat

you're too far away

**47. Dirty Things (Naoya)**

They said we would do

dirty things, when we shared

a room on the trip.

**48. Mess (Kazami)**

The trip was a mess.

A dangerous mess. Nearly

killed my Naoya

**49. Miss Him (Naoya)**

WHY did it have to

be Kazami?! That stupid

moron! I miss him.

**50. RIP (Kazami)**

So I am dead now.

But Naoya safe, so

I will rest in peace.


End file.
